


sed fieri sentio et excrucior

by honeymink



Category: The Borgias
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeymink/pseuds/honeymink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>odi et amo quare id faciam fortasse requiris?</p>
            </blockquote>





	sed fieri sentio et excrucior

**Author's Note:**

> written for 'The Borgias' kink meme

"How utterly sad that our poor Juan would wed a prudish Castilian, who wears mourning always or could that be the rigid Spanish fashion? Sad, so utterly sad."

Sancia laughed, her quiet irony little acerbic, knowing she must glow in comparison. Her heavy saffron silk robe was trimmed with sable-white fur at its split sleeves, where one could catch a glimpse of a linen chemise with weaved in silver threads. The bodice had a square neckline decorated with edgings of gold brocade. Lucrezia looked surreptiously at Sanica's breasts that were pushed up by the bodice. 'Odi et amo', she thought, 'Sancia propudiosa.' Ever since Cesare had spoken of beauty with regard to her and their new sister-in-law, Lucrezia was burning with jealousy. She wasn't good at sharing.

"It is difficult for a woman to compete in such company," Juan admitted with a smirk and an implied bow. But then his bloodshot eyes gazed into a distance, with pupils dilated as if he could see Maria Enriquez, indomitable but beautiful in his memory.

"It’s that the idea of competition appeals to me." Sancia smiled sweetly, looking challengingly yet amused at Lucrezia and her impressive gown of carmine velvet with puff sleeves, and a scarlet and amber brocade inset panel, trimmed with gold and pearls.

"Then I’d suggest fencing would be more suitable to your purpose," Lucrezia replied haughtily and strutted out of the parlour, giving Cesare a subdued smile.

Despite her promise, Lucrezia hated Sancia from the very beginning and while it pained her to see her three brothers being so drawn to the exquisite Neapolitan, it satisfied her immensely that her wrath was just and rightful.

***

Later that day, the sky above the Vatican turned black. In the heat lightning scudding clouds looked like the contorted figures and fabled beasts of some gigantic shadow play. Lucrezia knew about the fear of blindness. But the only thing in which she had a passionate interest was Cesare. Sadly, the curia appeared to be indifferent if not sadistic towards her needs. Hours had passed and she still waited hidden in an alcove outside the Sala dei Pontefici for the consistory to end.

Lucrezia felt an aching void in her loins and began to consider how to best soothe it, when all of a sudden, something dropped only a few steps from her hideout, striking the marble with a metallic clang. Startled by the harsh sound, Lucrezia peeked out and stared at Sancia who picked up a gold hair comb adorned with sparkling emeralds. A flash of fading lightning filled the hall and Sancia laughed, a little nervous, a little mischievous as she discovered Lucrezia in the alcove.

"What are you doing here?" Lucrezia hissed.

"Looking for new adventures," Sancia smiled nonchalantly.

Lucrezia gasped and narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"And how would you find them here?" Lucrezia challenged, and her brows rose.

Sancia closed her eyes and bit her lip softly. "I found you, did I not?" She squeezed in next to Lucrezia, too close for comfort. "And I found you tense indeed, needy even?" Her voice a hoarse, ragged whisper. Her breath hot. "Didn't Genoa appeal to you twofold and concomitant?"

Lucrezia's mouth watered a bit. "Not at all. The men were so… tiny," she smiled mischievously but averted her eyes. A little jolt shot through her body when Sancia's fingertips brushed along the back of her hand. The possibility of sexual adventure played on her nerves, stimulating, upsetting, exciting all at the same time.

"And still," Sancia noted casually. "Togetherness shall solve all your problems."

But there would be the question how to play it. Lucrezia swallowed hard. Sancia had obviously taken the part of the aggressor, but it wasn't in Lucrezia's nature to submit. Arrogant and standoffish, never betraying her true feelings, that should be her contribution to the game.

"Problems," Lucrezia pondered sweetly. "I have only one, finding a suitable partner."

For a moment she thought of Cesare in his crimson cassock only a few feet from her behind that thick oak door and all the things she had wished they had done on the papal throne. At that moment Sancia pushed her into the left wall of the alcove. True to her role, Lucrezia gasped indignantly.

"It’s a tricky job indeed. Temporal comfort," Sancia sighed, lifting her skirts, exposing the bronze skin of her right thigh. "Not many people can do it these days."

Sancia slipped her hand under Lucrezia's skirt and Lucrezia winced. She was still slightly reluctant and unsure. It made Sancia chuckle wickedly and Lucrezia resented her even more. But she couldn't let her win. Prideful, Lucrezia parted her legs in turn. Then much to her surprise Sanica lifted her knee and pressed her thigh between Lucrezia's legs, against Lucrezia's vulva.

"I am truly blessed then, in this union, dear sister," Lucrezia said, shaken but seeping with sarcasm.

***

A bit unsteady, she grabbed Sancia's waist and suppressed a moan as she felt Sancia's fingers working around the sensitive nub. By now Lucrezia, unconsciously, started to undulate her hips, sliding her wet heat up and down on Sancia's naked thigh, leaving a trail of creamy juices that she smeared again and again as she retraced her movements. Lucrezia felt heated, flushed, her muscles contracted, hard, making her jump slightly. Soon she was hyperventilating, humping Sancia with wild abandon as if this wasn't a competition born from girlish jealousy but just some afternoon tryst.

"How I envy you working cheek by jowl with Cesare each night!" Sancia smirked, making Lucrezia squirm and rub even more violently against her.

"Invidia," Lucrezia's chest heaved as she gasped helpless to the impending elation. "You have heard your homilies, is one of the deadly sins." Wave after wave took over her body as she clutched the silk fabric that covered Sancia's hips. Her legs almost buckled as the throes of her intense climax made her legs weak. "You shall never have him!" Lucrezia panted with a hint of aggression, trying to catch her breath.

"Oh, but so is avaritia, beloved sister!" Sancia looked at her in triumph, a silvery laugh escaping her lips. "If hell exists, we will both burn."

All of a sudden it occurred to Lucrezia that she must be in quite a state, rosy cheeks and cleavage, damp skin, dishevelled hair.

"How would you describe my appearance?" Lucrezia asked nervously as she smoothed down her dress and hair.

Sancia, however, gave her a look - voluptuous, mischievous, and hard to interpret. Then she reached under her own skirt, caressed herself, giving off a blissful moan. Finally her hand emerged from her simmering quim, and Sancia lubricated Lucrezia's lips with her honey.

"Vulgar," she smiled satisfied.

And finally the heavy oak doors at the end of the hallway opened. The consistory had ended, Cardinals streamed out in their crimson cassocks. It was Sancia who saw Cesare first.

"Do you come here often?" Cesare looked sharply at Sancia, then scrutinized Lucrezia who still appeared weak and looked at him with glassy eyes, her lips cracked but glistening.

"My first visit, your Eminence!" Sancia replied, coquettish and curtsied slightly. "But I hazard our sweet sister shan't ask me again."

With a silvery laugh, Sancia departed, leaving Cesare suspicious and Lucrezia clinging to Cesare's robe, swaying a little. More thunder shook the walls of the Vatican as finally the rain came pouring down.

Lucrezia licked her lips as she slowly steadied herself. Her voice was still hushed and fluttering. "Oh brother, shrive me! I beg of you!" The hallway had emptied mostly, yet Lucrezia pulled Cesare a bit out of sight into the alcove where she kissed him hungrily with burning lips.

"What is it, sis? A secret? A sin? Is your soul not of the purest white, my love?" he teased her, amused and smoothed down her plaits.

"We shall go to the confessional, brother!" Lucrezia urged, because again she felt her cunt aching and wet. She blushed as he examined her more closely, and now at long last partly he understood her request. "Would you take me now? A quick scrape and a hot towel or two…"

Cesare smiled mischievously.

 

**~Fin~**


End file.
